Underneath The Norwegian Sky
by Heavania
Summary: A Norway x reader (not to mention fluff) fanfic. I only own the story.


**Warning: **Human name used. Also, if your hair is short, you could just imagine your hair down in this, since reader-chan has kinda long hair. Also, this story I wrote was also posted on my Deviantart account.

**Little!Norway x Little!Reader**

It was perfect early morning in Norway. The sun had barely risen by the time, and no one wanted to wake up just yet. The animals were still in their nests or dens. Everyone was still asleep by the time, except for two.

"Lukas! Come on, I wanna see the fairies! Pleaaaase! You promised!" A six year old girl in a simple (f/c) sundress with her hair tied up into a high ponytail whined. She was trying to drag a blonde boy with midnight blue eyes in a pair of simple clothing away from the playground. The girl failed epically, but it made sense since the boy was four years older than her.

"(Name), if you act like that, you'll probably scare them away," Lukas said monotonously to the (h/c) haired girl. (Name) paused instantly from her tugging and slowly turned to look up at her best friend. Her sparkling (e/c) eyes met with dull blue ones, and it stayed like that for a few seconds.

"...Fine, but you have to carry me to there," (Name) said as she 'accidentally' gave Lukas the puppy dog face. Lukas just sighed at his best friend's antics, but still swung her onto his back as easily as picking up a feather. (Name) squealed in childish delight as she clung onto Lukas's back.

Lukas had walked out of town already, and was making his way towards a dense forest with a happy (Name) on his back, humming the Norwegian anthem. They traveled in silence, but it was the happy kind of silence. (Name) was about to doze off to sleep on Lukas's back, but before she could even close her eyes, Lukas had stopped abruptly.

"Ow! Lukas, that hurt!" The said boy just briefly smiled before defaulting to his poker face, though (Name) never saw the smile, since she was on his back. (Name) had slid off already, touching the mossy ground with her shoes. She stood next to Lukas and began tugging at his sleeve, catching the boys attention.

"Lukas, can you kiss my forehead," (Name) said as she pouted cutely at the blonde, who just looked at her in slight confusion. The (h/c) girl sighed and added, " Kisses make my bruises feel better...So can you, pleaaaase."

"Alright, if you want. *chu~* There, better now?" (Name) blushed crimson and nodded vigorously at Lukas before she took hold of his hand and turned towards the meadow of purple heather that they had somehow forgotten in a few minutes.

"Lukas! Look at all the pretty flowers! Oh, look! I think I saw a lake up ahead!" With that, the energetic girl ran through the masses of purple to see a small crystal clear lake with one large tree to the left of her side. Lukas had caught up with (Name) and also admired the view that he had seen so many times, but could never get over the how peaceful it was.

"(Name), if you want to see the fairies, please keep quiet. They should come out any moment, but for now, let's sit at that tree over there."

"Ok."

**~Fairy time skip~**

After snuggling under the tree with Lukas, (Name) decided on making a flower wreath of purple heather for him. All the while, Lukas was fiddling with (Name)'s hair and braiding them. They were so focused, that they didn't notice a tiny ball of light floating around them in curiousity. Lukas was the first to notice, and gently stopped (Name) and turned her head towards the fairy. (Name) gasped and gazed at the fairy in amazement. More fairies had emerged from their hiding spots and also flitted around the two children.

"Lukas. They so pretty." Lukas nodded in agreement and watched as the first fairy landed on (Name)'s outstretched palm. He blushed slightly and murmured ever so softly, "and so are you."

Time had flown by already, and the sun was high in the air already. After playing tag with the fairies, (Name) was sleeping with her head on Lukas's lap by the trunk tree. All the fairies had already left, so it was only them. Lukas was stroking (Name)'s hair gently as he was smiling the whole time. Leaning down, he pecked (Name)'s forehead with a small kiss before leaning against the trunk and dozing off and joining (Name) in the dreamworld chasing fairies, underneath the Norwegian sky.

**~Owari~**


End file.
